


【DBD】无题

by Crystal_LINE



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_LINE/pseuds/Crystal_LINE
Summary: 泥人皮脸的产物，病态关系。
Relationships: Anna｜The Huntress/Thomas Brown Hewitt｜Leatherface
Kudos: 4





	【DBD】无题

比起安娜从村民那里抢来的女儿们，休伊特长得太高了，一张惨白的女人脸皮缝在他婴儿肥的脸上，眼眶的位置已经磨损了。

安娜从那双眼里看到只在小女孩眼中才有的敏感和惶恐，但这不妨碍她一度困惑于他的性别——食人魔有日渐松弛的胸肌和丰腴的屁股，这使他越发不像个男人，连十九岁的军团也能轻易欺负他。那一天，休伊特摇摇晃晃地从房子里走出来，裤子上还有血，安娜张开手臂对他说“好女孩，妈妈在这里”，休伊特沉默了足足一分钟，随即扔下电锯坐在地上以高亢而神经质的腔调哭了起来，她只得走过去抱住他，拍他的后背，亲吻那张风干的脸皮。

他成了她的女儿。

“女儿”，休伊特从不反驳这一称呼，就像他对自己曾经的母亲那样全心全意服从。就因为安娜叫他女儿，所以他要当个好女孩，重新穿上破旧的围裙，为所有屠夫做好当天的晚饭。这不稀奇，休伊特原本的家已经被闯入者毁了，他的灵魂撕裂在那个暴雨的夜晚，被轰鸣的电锯埋在无辜者的鲜血之下。如果没有安娜，他本该日渐衰弱并死去，是安娜给了他新生。她就是他的妈妈，最好的那个。

女猎手像真正的母亲那样给他哺乳，她脱下外衫，将小巧的浅褐色乳头塞到食人魔嘴里。没有哪个男人曾令她受孕，自然没有奶水，可休伊特懵懵懂懂地吸吮起来，竟然错觉尝到了一些甜味。安娜粗糙的手掌抚摸他的头顶，摇晃着他低低地哼歌，直到他入睡。恶灵从不在此时进入狭窄的棚屋，只有遍地的残肢和碎肉与他们做伴，熟睡的小婴儿休伊特贴着安娜的胸脯，那心跳的声响甚至盖过了寒风农场的风声。


End file.
